It's Late, Lets Sleep
by Dreamer on a Cloud
Summary: When Your Neighbor thinks its okay to play music at night. Based on a tumblr post


A/n: I hope you enjoy this, I'm looking for a beta reader you can contact me at blog/alostfox I do a lot of ereri. Enjoy!

* * *

I stirred slightly in my sleep, trying to hold on to every piece of sleep I could, I knew if I woke up the chances of me going back to sleep was slim to none. I knew I would just stare at my laptop until Mikasa would come in and drag me out of my hole of misery, which is welcomed but I don't think I could deal with her and her constant nagging its draining and it just makes my short fuse shorter.

I hear a piercing sound come from crashing through my walls, it was over that was it. The sound shattered all hopes of sleep, opening my eyes I knew it was over. Sleep was gone I knew it will take some time for me to go back to sleep or I might not even go back to sleep. I just wonder how long it will take. Sitting up I groan bringing bring my face into my hands. There was no way I was going to get to sleep now. I look towards the clock in a silent pray that it wasn't that early that I would not be a total mess the next day.

Looking to the clock I groan and fall back into my mattress, what ass plays an instrument at 12:32 in the fucking morning? Who the fuck does that? Sighing I get out of bed tugging on my large tank top. I reach for my laptop, I might as well see if I could type anything while I'm up.

After messing around for about ten on my email checking for deadlines and what not, I open up my document to get back in to it. I read what I had previously wrote, changing my font color to pink I began to type a little out.

I listen to the sound of the strings penetrate my walls. It was soft and soothing, with a hint of melancholy it made me smile softly as I felt like it related to my feelings right now, suddenly it changed direction up beat, sad, fast and it was breath taking. I reach my hands out and it just seemed like the story was just flowing out of was crazy and addictive it seemed like it was effortlessly like it was always there, like I was never struggled to write like I was before.

When all the ideas slowed down and I could find a point to end the chapter, I had written maybe two if I cut it up properly and add the extra backbone the words would need, maybe three if I did it right. I felt tired, I saved my document, closing my laptop and pushing it to the other side of my large bed, laying down I close my eyes. I felt it in my bones I was ready for sleep but I know it's not going to come to me, sighing I close my eyes and listen to the soft melody that was playing. I wondered what instrument it was. I glided endlessly on one of the drawn out notes. The song depressed me, it sounded so sad. I roll in my bed trying to find sleep, but sleep would not come.

I felt like something was mocking me in the distance.

It had to be the sandman.

I glance at the clock 2:27 no way I typed for that long. Why the hell was this person even playing at this time of night? How did they play for this long? I can't I'm tired and pissed it seemed like the music was taunting me with its beautiful squeaking; it was getting sadder and sadder. I could not take it no more. Jumping up I left my bedroom right out the front door, after I propped the lock so I Could get back in.

I knock angrily on the door, the door is opened by some short black haired man with bags under his eyes, which could rival mine, and he looked like he could drop at any moment. I was going to lash out at him but I couldn't I understood the feeling of not being able to sleep on nights on end..

"What do you need Brat?" he asked after that I snapped back into reality, did I fall asleep?

"Can I join you?"

Levi has no words for the young man before him, he looks him up and down, he wore a loose shirt and really short shorts. There were rings around his gray eyes. Why did he come here in the first place, wasn't that a face of anger before? What's wrong with this kid?

Levi didn't know what came over him but he moved back to let Eren in, slowly retreating into his apartment. Eren grins before it occurred to him that he should get his laptop and keys so his house could be secure. He moves back slowly, the short man shoots him a look.

"You coming, Brat?"

"Let me get my Laptop" while Eren ran to get it, Levi takes his phone out and blogged quickly 'My neighbor knocked on my door at 2:30 am this morning. Can you believe that? 2:30 fucking am! Lucky for him, I was up playing my violin.' he waits for him to come back, Eren comes back holding his laptop, Levi closes the door once the young man makes it through the door. He shows him to the living room, Eren takes in the layout which was like his but reverse.

Eren looks at the couch with hesitation, he looks back at the man unsure. The house was so clean and neat Eren had a fear that he would ruin it.

"you can sit you know," the man comments. Eren sits on the couch to getting comfy, Levi watches him with slight interest. "Do want tea or something," he looks at him Eren nods while opening his document to write.

"That would be great." He says flashing a smile. "So what are you doing up so late?" Eren asks as Levi makes the tea on the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep" he retorts "I'm guessing the same for you kid or are you working on your paper due tomorrow."

"Oh no, I'm not in school." Eren says typing away, "I'm only up because of you had woke me up." He sighs softly, slumping against the couch "now I can't get back to sleep." Levi hands him a cup of tea.

"Sorry to hear that kid" he says sitting on the couch on the other end, Eren suspects that's the closest he would get to and an apology. They sat in silence as Eren types things to have the story flow but he wasn't getting far a few words here and there. Everything felt backed up, nothing flowed right.

"Are you going to play?" Eren asks gesturing towards the violin that layed in its case on the rather large coffee table.

"Do you want me to?" Levi asks the boy his blue gray eyes watching the boy closely.

"Yes, your music it's beautiful." Eren comments with a grin, something in Levi's heart fluttered slightly. Levi looks away, glad that he had to do so to pick up the violin, he felt his face heat up with pride.

He stands looking away and started to play a slow sad tone. Eren began to type away at his laptop. Eren stops long enough to watch the man play as he was bathed in moon light his raven hair highlighted with the rays from the moon that filtered through the curtains to the balcony. His pale skins looks as if it was glowing, suddenly the man before him felt bigger than his height, he was grander, something that he was unable to reach or touch, it was beautiful how it seemed like the man took flight and became free flying in the winds of music.

Eren opens a new document and begin to type away before he knew it, he was starting a teen novel, it was to be less morbid than his other writings or just the right touch of tragedy to keep the tears flowing. Suddenly he felt the story rise within him, he stopped typing looking at the man.

"what instrument is it?" he found himself asking breaking the silence that had fell upon them, he had no idea when the man had stopped playing, when he started to simply staring at him, watching him.

"Violin," he was told, Eren types it in, and the man watches perplexed as Eren's hands dances about the keyboard "have you ever played piano."

"hm," Eren looks up at him through his long bangs large eyes taking in the other man "When I was younger, my mom wanted me to, so I took classes."

The man nods, before he too sat on the couch and began to read a book that had lied on the coffee table. Eren paid no mind to what it was, he just typed on and prayed nothing was to stop him for getting the idea down, or that the ideas didn't stop. To leave him, this will cause him to feel the pain of staying up so long without proper sleep.

He glances to the man he wondered if he felt the same, like the sandman hated his guts and caused him the daily struggle of no sleep. As if he had a personal problem with him, that the sandman was an evil being that only lived to serve himself. Eren shakes his head, his mind has become distorted it was time to at least relax it without the added pressure of pushing ideas out.

The man stood before him, "more tea" Eren only nodded numbly, watching the man go, more like watching how his hips unknowing move on their own in a more than tempting way.

With a new cup of tea he drew his knees to his chest and sipped lightly the man went back to his book, sipping no, drinking the hot tea. He didn't know how long he was staring at Levi for but when the tea was done and he had set the mug down on the coffee table.

Eren just leans back, relaxing it was nice to sit in silence but still know someone was there beside him. He didn't notice the soft music play, the haunting words imposing on them, he found himself humming along.

 _Give up your way, you could be anything,_

 _Give up my way, and lose myself_

He meets Levi's eyes before sliding closer to him, he stairs a little longer before laying down and resting his head on the man's lap, after he didn't say anything Eren turns to his side facing away from him. Continuing to hum the song he knew this song well albeit sad, he still loved it.

 _You're just so pretty in your pain_

A hand began to stroke though his hair and he lets out a sigh, 'it feels good'.

 _So run, run, run_

 _And hate me, if it feels good_

 _I can't hear your screams anymore_

He glances up at the book with wonder. It looked familiar, looking closer he knew why, it was his book. Of The Giants, published under Erin Hunter. He let out a breathless chuckle, he was under a girl's name to protect his identity, he remembers cross dressing as her for the authors blurb. Also that book signing a year or three back.

Eren closes his eyes hearing the song sing on before tapering off in soft hums.

 _I found my way out_

 _And you'll never hurt me again_

I felt like I'm floating on a cloud of warmth, but when I'm grounded it felt to cold, I don't think I wanted the warmth to leave me. Reaching out I hopped that I grabbed the warmth, when I did I smiled.

"Don't go" I rumble when it felt like a hand was trying to force my hand off. " _Please_ "

"Hush, Brat it's late, let's sleep"

"Won't leave?" I try to speak but sleep made my mind riddled and not working.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

I let go, I knew I had to but doing so was hard, how I could not, he promised I trusted him. And he didn't disappoint I soon felt warmth next to me. I soon was enveloped in it. Something heavy pressed to my chest. I sigh and let the black take over not after hugging the warmth to keep it from leaving me even for a second. It was pleasant to be in the arms of sleep and the arms of warmth.

I wonder if sandman loves me after all.

Chapter 2: Late Mornings

Levi slowly wakes up to the feeling of warmth all around him. He snuggles closer to it, though he won't omit that, breathing in the smoky wood and pine smell. When the warmth sighs and moves trying to envelope him more, he heard the loud yawn that's when he woke up from his sleep. That's when a slight panic sinked in.

Opening his eye he realizes that he was draped over some guy's chest his face was buried in the crook of said guys neck. He felt his cheeks warm, he's normally was not this close to people who he just met. He moves to sit up and he looks at the tan face, looking at the kid now, made him feel like he was way older then he looked when he was up, his brows furled before he started to shift in his sleep, mumbling something. He watched his eyelids flicker before they open and gray eyes met his silver-blue, before they close again.

"Too bright" the boy murmured softly, rolling over on to his stomach. Levi looks at him, with a slight glare, when the brat tried to pull him down with him.

"Oi Brat it's past twelve and I have things to do" Levi says his voice rough with sleep, shaking Eren on the shoulder.

"What Time?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes, yawning, while sitting up.

"Twelve thirty five" Levi mumbles as he got out of his bed and stretched, Eren didn't have time to admire the way his shirt ridden up to show a strip of pale skin.

Jumping up out the blue, Eren quickly pats himself down, making sure he had his keys. He was ready to run out the room, when Levi calls out to him. "Wait, I'll feed ya" Eren looks at the man, he was going to say something but the man closed the door of his bathroom.

Eren waits patiently, when Levi steps out he goes in to do his business.

"I'll be in the kitchen" Levi calls to him, walking down his dark hall. He thought he could hear light chatter of people. Walking in to the kitchenette he sees Hanji and a raven female sitting at his island eating sandwiches.

"Shitty glasses, what the fuck is _this_ " Levi growls out "this is not a breakfast house, why the fuck are you here." he says sending a jaded glare at the grinning maniac.

"Ah, sunshine I'm glad your up," they toss a aluminum wrapped sandwich at him, which he catches, it was some deli sandwich. "I was here earlier so we could get some food before we stood in line for the thing, but you were sleeping with some cutie" they say sending him a wink.

He didn't miss the glare the raven female sent them. "And who's this?" He says regarding her, she was dressed casual but it had a formal edge to it.

"His sister;" they say around a large amount of food, he grimaced slightly before a wave of shock past over him.

"oh" was all he could manage to get out, what was he supposed to say, 'I didn't fuck your brother don't worry about it'

"Oh indeed, she was looking for him. Knocking on your door." Hanji still wore a wicked grin, they were enjoying this way too much.

"Oh" he says again looking more put out, then he should in his own home. The female glares at him, her expression dark. Maybe he should tell her that he didn't fuck her brother.

"Where's Eren" she spoke for the first time since he had been here, her voice dark and cold.

"Eren?"

"That will be me," they turn to see Eren holding his laptop in his hand.

"Levi you dirty dirty dog you didn't even know his name." he didn't have to look at them to know there was a stupid grin on their face, fuck them they were not helping this situation.

"There was no time for that." Levi says before he could think it through.

Hanji cackles out, Mikasa glared at him, he could feel the heat of her murderous intent coming at him, Eren looked mildly uncomfortable his face slightly flushed.

"Eren" Mikasa calls out in a warning tone she sounded like a mother ready to scold her child.

"I _know,_ Mikasa" he says sounding tired, locking eyes with her, he shoots her a glare before turning to Levi. "Thank you for having us but we really must be leaving." Mikasa stands grabbing the last sandwich.

"Yeah. Okay, see you around kid." Levi says, with a light wave.

"Levi, Levi he's our dog" Hanji starts to chant.

"Shut it four eyes." Levi snaps trailing the siblings to the door.

"See you around" Eren says before Levi softly closes the door. Shouts of Levi where heard "Levi, huh?" he mused softly, looking at the silver letters on the door reading 3A.

"Eren, we must go" Mikasa say bringing him out of his thoughts of the short ill tempered man.

He nods " yeah."

Eren walks with his head down, a hood covering his head, sunglasses in place, he walked hurriedly next to Mikasa. Who hovered and looking around cautiously. Going through the backdoor of the book store. Beyond The Walls, owned by his best friend, Armin. Speaking of the blond he pops up from around the corner.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were not going to make it."

"Of course I would have! " Eren throws the hood off, Mikasa catches it. "I would never break a promise Ar," He glares at the blond taking of his sunglasses, he huffs slightly," just caught a good wave of sleep is all."

"Oh" the blond perks up at that "I'm glad to hear that. Any reason for that." the blond says hinting towards something.

"No I didn't take the medication." He says glaring at the wall crossing his arms over his chest "I refuse." The blonde nods, looking at Mikasa shaking her head. Eren knows that shake it's the 'I'll tell you later shake', he was going to to call them out on it but the blond spoke first.

"Well the table is out front." The blond cuts off his retort ,Mikasa tapered off through the door that lead to the book store.

"You ready Eren or should I say _Erin_ "

"Yeah sure." He says trying to make his voice feminine. "Let's do this." he flashed his friend a grin.

Eren had lost count of how many books he had signed, some of them brand new, some well used, some loved to the point where it didn't seemed loved. He lost count of how many guys called him hot, how many decided it was okay to leave a piece of paper with their number on the table like he wanted it.

Over all he spent the better half of an hour signing books, his hand was killing him. Pushing on he did what he did for the past like fifty people, greet with a smile asked their name and signed the book. then to the next.

When he looked at the next person he froze mid simile, before looking away. "Hello, who can I make this out to" He looks at the two books on the table, one well used but it was keep together neatly while the other looked like utter shit, with questionable stains. Stealing a glance his eyes met silver-gray but looking closely he could see blue swimming just behind the gray.

"Levi on the one that doesn't look like shit," says the short man before him, Eren moves to do so quickly, looking up at him for the next "Hanji, H-A-N-J-I" Levi spells out for Eren who writes it quickly in loopy handwriting.

"Where's your friend?" he says offhandedly, not really regarding the man as he processes to sign his name.

"Hitting on your sister"

"huh" Eren looks around to see the indeed there was Hanji next to Mikasa and they seemed to be happily chatting with the stoic female.

"see ya later _Eren_ " with the Levi walked away and he was forced to sign the next book.

After coming home from drinking with my friends, cause you know why not it's been awhile and I must admit that the outfit I wore today looked hot on me. plus it's be forever since I went out with my friends so yeah I had fun. I'm not even as smashed as I could be. That was obvious since I didn't bring anyone home, then again I don't like doing that anyway. kicking off my heels I made my way to my bed. falling face first into it i sigh, feeling all the tension in my body leave me.

Pulling my skirt off, I shimmy up the bed, only in a tee and lacy panties, knee highs falling slightly. I sigh softly closing my eyes, sadly I didn't hear any music playing from my neighbor's home. Oh how I do wish for some soft sad music to assault me.

There were nothing but the silence of the night and my soft breathes.

"Oh sandman Oh sandman you're not my man" laughter, my laughter filled my ears.

I shivered, wow was it just me or have I never felt so cold. Looking at the clock I see the time is well past two. He, my warmth must be sleep. I wonder.

My eyes closes and I will my breathing to slow. I wished just for for a sprinkle of sand to go asleep to.

A soft knock on my door, I jumped up like an alert puppy. In my slight drunken state I make it to the door in record time.

Opening the door I see him, the thing that keep me warm last night. Hugging him I bring him close to me.

"Levi!" I shout "your home, I missed your warmth!"

I was honestly surprised that he hugged me back.

"Me too" it was only above a mummer, but I was glad I heard it.

We lay down together. just holding eachother it was nice, even if sleep won't come to me it was nice to be held.

"Nice panties by the way"

"thank you"

It was nice we just stayed and talked.

"hey you should teach me the thing sometime"

"Violin, Brat" he said with a yawn "whatever you say"

"whatever you say Sandman"


End file.
